To Die For  A Hunger Games Novel
by ccoltonn
Summary: It's the 125th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell. What will be the surprise? Would you murder innocent children to save your own life? Could you survive The Hunger Games?
1. Intro: The 5th Quarter Quell

**Intro: The 5****th**** Quarter Quell**

TV screens across the entire country of Panem are now clicking on. The Capitol citizens sit on their luxury leather couches, chewing on soft candies and popcorn. While this is happening, the poorer Districts sit on their dirty floors chewing on their fingernails. Just then, the president, Hax Lades, shows up on the screen. President Lades has short, black hair that is slowly graying. He is mid-height, which no one can necessarily see considering he is sitting at his mahogany desk in his office at his mansion. The bright Capitol sun shines through his open window, making it seem as if he were glittering.

"Citizens of Panem, as you all know, one hundred and twenty-five years of Hunger Games have passed. And of those years, there have been four quarterly 'Quarter Quells.' For those of you who do not know what a Quarter Quell is, I will explain. At the dawn of the Games, the founders came up with the idea for the Quarter Quell. It states, every twenty-five years, the Games will have a twist. This twist is to remind all citizens of Panem that they are still under our control, no matter what. It comes the time for our fifth one." He takes a brief pause, and grabs a small wooden box, containing all of the Quarter Quell announcements. President Lades pulls out an envelope, which has yellowed with age. It has a large '125' written in black ink on the front. "Before I open this envelope, I must read to you the previous Quells." Each and every person has their eyes glued to the screen, especially the youngsters, who have never heard of a Quarter Quell, until now.

"The 25th annual Hunger Games, the 1st Quarter Quell; on the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it. On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was to send twice as many tributes." Mouths of young ones were hanging open, their gaze irremovable from the screen. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of tributes. On the one hundredth anniversary, as a reminder that without the Capitol, the districts would be helpless, every tribute shall enter the arena blinded. Not knowing where they are, or who their competitors are. And now," he starts. He took his finger, and slid it carefully under the glued flap of the envelope. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and began to read.

"The one hundred and twenty-fifth Hunger Games, the 5th Quarter Quell; as a reminder that all people of every age were affected by the rebels of the Dark Days, every citizen, of all ages, must enter their name into the reaping. Thank you, and happy Hunger Games!"

Millions of television screens went black. Millions of district people gaped at their screens that were once filled with the soft words of the President. Thousands of Capitol people cheered at the top of their lungs, as if it were a celebration. Which it was, for them. Those who know they are safe, no matter what. Those who know they cannot be touched by the evil happenings of the Games. Those who know they get the pleasure to sit at home, stuffing their faces with gourmet foods, watching twenty-four innocent teens fight to the death in an unknown area. Those who have not been affected by the wrong doings of the rebels during the Dark Days.


	2. Completed Tribute List

_Hey everyone! Here is the final tribute list for my story! The italicized ones are the ones I had to improvise because of lack of donated tributes. Thanks :)_

**To Die For – Tribute List**

**One:**

Female: Majesty DeDevoir (8) – Kateriffic

Male: _Jamie Peterson (19)_

**Two:**

Female: Katrya "Kat" Morgenstern (17) – Nightfall12

Male: Alexander Morgenstern (18) – Nightfall12

**Three:**

Female: Sloane Jet (24) – Nightfall12

Male: Liten Shollterey (28) - Kateriffic

**Four:**

Female: Lexa Winter (9) - XoXoPurpleKittyXoXo

Male: _Max Waller (15)_

**Five****:**

Female: _Chloe Oxford (25)_

Male: Sawyer Perkiss (13) – Chloe Mimbletonia

**Six:**

Female: _Dominique Montgomery (11)_

Male: _Jakob Roly (49) _

**Seven:**

Female: Kara Andrews (17) – BamaBelle630

Male: _Cory Verdana (15)_

**Eight:**

Female: Eleanor Turnbull (19) – Chloe Mimbletonia

Male: _Cameron Webster (14)_

**Nine:**

Female: Halyn Colt (18) – Funny-Bunny-lover

Male: Soul Blake (15) - RhiannaNekozawa

**Ten:**

Female: Nevaeh Denocha (15) – 

Male: Cole Cruz (8) – Nightfall12

**Eleven:**

Female: Lena Vanera (20) – iliketacos1

Male: Dmitri Burvlevottum (83) - Kateriffic

**Twelve:**

Female: Harmony Seldonna (16) – Kateriffic

Male: _Jon McKinley (22)_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**Just Because I'm Rich and Beautiful, Doesn't Mean I Don't Love Competition**

"I'm so sick of you!" Silvia DeDevoir shouted at her husband, Platinum.

"Mom?" Her daughter, Majesty, just walked into their large living quarters. "What's going on?"

"Well," Silvia began. Her daughter never sees them fight. Actually, nobody does. The only reason they stay together is for the social status in District 1.

"We were just practicing some lines for the new show we are auditioning for," Platinum improvised quickly.

"Oh," Majesty giggled, "okay! Well, where are my Reaping clothes?"

"On the kitchen table," Silvia told her. Majesty smiled, and ran after them. This was her very first Reaping, and she was 8. _Thank you, Quarter Quell! _she cheered in her mind. Most people may cry at the thought of even entering the Reaping quarters, but not District 1, especially not her.

She ran towards the beautiful, elegant outfit her mother laid out for her. Her emerald green eyes sparkle as she sees it. She swiftly slips off her night gown she had been previously wearing, and pulls the little white sundress up over her body. "Mother, will you zip me?" she asks. Silvia looks from the TV to her daughter and got up. After pulling on the white zipper until her dress was fastened, she put a pink headband on top of her daughter's beautiful honey blonde head. Majesty flicked her shoulder length hair behind her and smoothed her dress down. "I love it!" She smiled, over excitedly, and giggled a bit.

"Let's go!" Platinum shouted from the living room.

Silvia grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter, and they all walked out the front door, locking it behind them.

Jamie Peterson shoved a forkful of fluffy gold pancake into his mouth and looked at the time. _11:24. _Good, they were on time.

"Is everyone almost ready?" his mother, Halle, shouted from the downstairs bathroom. She was probably doing her hair, or her makeup.

Jamie simply grunted and he heard his younger sister, Amelia, shriek excitedly from upstairs. _Whatever, _he thought. This year was supposed to be _great. _It was his final year at school, it was his first year that he wasn't eligible for the Games, and now…

After swallowing all of the pancakes, he threw his plate in the sink and ran up the stairs to get dressed. He pulled a pair of dark denim jeans from his drawer then slipped a green and blue patterned short sleeve shirt over his messy blonde hair. Then he sat on his bed and began to slowly tie the fresh laces of his new shoes. His mother got them for him last week for the Reapings.

He stomped back down the stairs and slumped on a bench by the front door. His mother entered the room in a flowing black dress that glittered in the sunlight that streamed through the front windows. "Are you ready?" she asked in enjoyment.

"Can we just go?" Jamie asked indignantly and stormed out of the house. _Why is she so oblivious? _he asked himself.

"Good afternoon District One and welcome to the 125th annual Hunger Games!" trilled Ellie Yeazle, the District One escort. "As you all know, this is the 5th Quarter Quell and the rules have been changed. _All _of you out there are in these two jars, and only _two _will be picked." Her sparkling silver 8-inch heels clicked on the hard stage as she took short choppy steps over to the glass ball that said 'females.' It originally said 'girls' but since the rules of the Games have changed, someone crossed out 'girls' and replaced it with 'females.'

She pulled out a slip of paper and shimmied over to the podium with the microphone. "Everyone, give a warm welcome to Majesty Devoir!"

There was an excited shriek as a small eight-year-old girl with honey blonde curls that bounced around her shoulders ran up to the stage. _Yes! _she thought. _Please, nobody volunteer! _

When nobody volunteered, just as she had hoped, Ellie moved on. "Our male tribute is…" she pulled out a white strip of paper from the 'male' ball and read, "Jamie Peterson!"

A muscle-built nineteen-year-old boy strode up the stairs to the stage and gave a small smile to the crowd. His mother yelled from the back of the crowd, "GO JAMIE!" Obviously someone was excited. But not him.

"Congratulations to our tributes," Ellie began, "and may the odds be _ever _in favor!"

_Oh no, _Jamie thought, _the odds are most definitely _not _in my favor. _


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Brothers And Sisters Are Never Close Enough, Are They?**

Katrya Morgenstern swallowed the last of her breakfast and dumped her plate, fork, and cup into the sink. Her brother, Alexander, who was a year older than her, was still upstairs sleeping his life away. How can he sleep on such a day? she wondered. Her little sister, Serena, is 14; 3 years younger than her. She couldn't stand her one bit. She was always the center of attention, and she envied that. Though she would never tell her sister that. Or anyone else.

Her father, Moore, walks down the stairs into the kitchen, wearing his pajamas still. "Ugh," he said disgusted as he looked at her dress. He obviously didn't approve of the length, which barely covered her underwear. She smirked at him, and smoothed out her dress. She loved the purple and black of it. She didn't want to stand near Serena anymore so she went back upstairs to rest until the Reapings.

Alexander Morgenstern lifted his head off of the soft pillow long enough to see daylight pouring through his bedroom window. He groaned, not wanting to get up. But he knew he had to, so he dragged himself out from under the black comforter and onto the smooth wooden floor of their big colonial house in District 2. He moved over to the stairs, not lifting his feet off of the ground. When he came through the entrance of the kitchen, his father looked at him. "Good morning," he said to Alexander.

"Mmmm, yeah." He was too tired to really speak so he plopped a few pancakes onto his plate and began to eat. He had a full day ahead of him, they all did. So he better get as full as he could before the time came.

"Goooood day to you District 2!" cheered Mary Lou Orbison, the escort for District 2, as the Reapings began. She pulled at her light blue cardigan and walked over to the glass ball marked 'girls.' "Now, I shall announce the female tribute of District 2," she says when she reaches the microphone again. "And will Katrya Morgenstern please come up stage?"

As the name is called, 4 people gasp; her family. But, she seems to be perfectly fine. She walked up the stairs onto the stage in a calm, collected manner and took her place. "Now, for our male." She took a brief pause and grabbed a small slip from the boy's ball. "Marc Buble?"

"I volunteer." Alexander Morgenstern put his hands into his black leather jacket's pocket and walked up to the stage. Great, everyone was going to think he volunteered to protect his sister. Not what happened; he was planning to volunteer anyway. His jeans made a slight squashing sound as they rubbed together while he walked.

"Well, there you have it, folks!" Mary Lou shrieked. "Our tributes from District 2 and they're even siblings!" She winked. Kat rolled her eyes. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds, be ever in your favor!"


End file.
